Yin & Yang
by renoxme4ever
Summary: This is my first fic so don't shoot me, please Sterek is the main couple focused on here. It's my version of the start of their relationship. There will be romance, humor, drama, comedy, and more.


POV: Stiles

It wasn't until mid-babble that I realized Derek was staring at me. Intensely, staring at me. I stopped rambling when I saw him lick his lips.

"Dude, you okay?" I asked.

"Huh?" He snapped out of his gaze. "What? Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He growled.

I hesitated to answer. "I don't know, man? You seem a bit _odd_ lately." And yes, I air-quoted the word odd.

"I'm not _odd_." He snapped back.

Really? You, not odd? The _werewolf_, the non-stop scolder, the guy who refuses to live in any other place besides his half-burnt down hou-"

I was cut off by a push to the wall and Derek's forearm over my chest, holding me there.

Oh goodie. _This_ shit again.

He began to growl again. "DON'T YOU _DARE_ SPEAK POORLY OF MY HOME, OR I'LL, I'LL..."

He trailed off. Was big, bad Derek Hale hesitating to threaten me? The sourwolf who has done this a million times over, was hesitating? And now he was just staring at me. Is he thinking what I'm thinking? Probably not, because I'm thinking of just how sexy he looks when he's angry. Oh god, what if he can tell what I'm thinking? What if he can smell my arousal? Well if he couldn't tell then, he can now considering our bodies are pressed together and he could most likely feel me hardening down south.

Shit. He could tell because now, he was smirking.

"What?" I said, intelligently I might add.

He said nothing, just kept smirking.

"Jesus Christ! I'm sorry man. I'm so sorry, sorry, sorry, so-" Then I was cut short by his lips smashing onto mine; his warm, wet, yet sweet lips.

I moaned rather loudly on impact. I heard him groan as he pressed our bodies closer together, kissing me roughly with roaming hands.

I kissed him back, pulling him in as close as possible with a hand gripping the back of his neck. The other hand has a fist full of his shirt.

"_Mmmm_" Another moan.

But this one came from Derek. I pulled away.

"Did you- Did you just moan?" By now I was grinning from ear to ear.

"Shut up, Stiles." He said sheepishly and continued kissing me.

"You're... im-... possible." I heard him say in between kisses.

"I know. It keeps me awake at _niiiiight!_" I said into his mouth, the volume in my voice increasing because one of his roaming hands had found it's way to my now even herder member, rubbing it through my jeans.

"_Oh god_." God damn, does that feel good!

"You like that?" He asked biting my bottom lip.

"_Fuck yes_." I moaned into his mouth.

And like the tease Derek was, his hand stopped.

But to my surprise, he placed it on my ass, his other hand joining to lift me so I can wrap my legs around his waist.

And before I knew it, we were moving towards my bed.

He laid me down gently on my back. He stood there looking at me for a moment before he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off, letting the fabric fall beside him.

I sat, propped up on my elbows, soaking in the sight in front of me before he climbed on top of me, reconnecting our lips.

I couldn't help but think of how long I've waited for this. How long I've waited for Derek...

This was perfect but of course with my luck, something was bound to ruin it.

And just like that, there was a knock on my bedroom door.

Shit.

"Shit." I barley whispered. Derek of course heard me though. When I opened my eyes, I caught a glimpse of Derek's perfect rear-end jumping out of my window. I sighed.

The door opened.

Damn.

I, without really noticing it, put my hand over my heart as the of it kicked up an octave from seeing the familiar face.

"Scott!" I said. A little louder than I anticipated.

"That's my name. don't wear it out." He replied stupidly.

"You scared the shit out of me, Scott. You're such a di-" I stopped talking when I noticed him sniffing around.

"What's that smell?" He asked. His nose still high in the air.

I hesitated to find an answer. "You mean the smell coming from the bathroom?" I asked. He just looked at me. "I had a burrito for lunch and man, that did not sit well with my stomach. Oh and then there's my dirty clothes baske-"

"Stiles." Was all he said before his eyes found the shirt lying at the end of my bed on the floor.

"Who's is this?" He asked before sniffing it.

"That's mine. What do you mean 'Who's is this'? I mean, it IS in my roo-"

"Stiles!" He yelled.

"Scott!" I replied mocking him as I got up from the bed, throwing my arms into the air.

"What is Derek's shirt doing in your room?" He asked confused.

My eyes went wide and I said, through gritted teeth. "I can explain."

But I really can't.

"You can?" He sounded a little too angry.

No, I couldn't tell him that Derek was here listening to me ramble about my problems right now and not him, _my best friend_ because he's too busy with Allison all the damn time. I couldn't tell him that I like the alpha that he couldn't even stand to be in the same room with. I couldn't tell him that, could I?

Fuck it.

"He was here to listen to me ramble about my problems right now because you were too busy with Allison to even bother picking up your phone. So, I called Derek and after begging him for five minutes straight, he came over. And we talked." I said all too fast.

"That's it?" He asked suspiciously.

"That's it." I answered, looking around my room.

"Really? Then why is his shirt on the floor next to you be? And, _oh my god_," He got closer to me and sniffed. "Why do I smell arousal seeping off of you, Stiles?!"

Well, fuck me twice sideways. I underestimated his observation skills.

"Because… of reasons…" I said. It was more of a question than a statement.

"Care to be less vague?" He said, narrowing his eyes.

I finally decided to return eye contact. "Well because… because we were making out, Scott." His eyes went wide. "And things were getting hot and heavy so he took his shirt off. _Jesus Christ, why am I telling you this?_"

"Did he force himself on you?!" He said and I could hear the rage build up in his voice.

"Dear god Scott, really? No, no he didn't." I said flatly.

"Then why did you let him do that to you?" He questioned.

"Really now? Have you ever met Derek? Have you ever seen that beautifully structured torso naked?" I asked in one breath, my arms flailing until I sat at the edge of my bed.

"So you like _him_- I mean Derek?" He asked. The rage leaving his voice as he sat next to me.

"Yes? I mean, yes. Yes I do. Quite a lot actually." I said with my gaze on my lap where my hands were fidgeting.

I saw Scott's hands come over to steady mine. I looked at him and he gave me a thoughtful smile.

"I'm not mad, if that's what you're worried about, Stiles." I could hear the sincerity in his voice as he said my name.

"I mean, it's a little weird," He continued. " considering you guys argue like cats and dogs. Pun intended." He gave a small chuckle and I couldn't help but smile and that.

"Yeah, but I think that's what makes it work; the fact that we're so different, so opposite. It's kind of like, he's 'Yin' and I'm 'Yang'. Together we balance each other out." I said. I could feel myself blushing.

"I think that's great, Stiles." I heard Scott say.

"You do?" I asked, sounding a little too shocked.

"Of course. The fact that he can make you happy and blush just by talking about him, I think it's great. It reminds me of Allison and I." He said, his smile widening.

"Dude, we're not _that_ sappy." I said and he playfully gave me a punch on the arm. I guess I deserved that. I chuckled a bit.

"That's because you're not in love. Wait, you're not in love, are you?" He questioned quickly.

"I don't think I'm quite there… not yet anyway." I replied with grin that was located from ear to ear.


End file.
